Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 17 Strange Bedfellows
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Human and Kzinti get to know one another better!


**Strange Bedfellows**

Captain's Log, Commander D'Sefet recording: The Bastet has responded to a distress call from an out lying Kzinti Colony. The planet is located in a star system with an over abundance of asteroids, many with unstable orbits. The Colony's main Planetary Asteroid Deflector developed a problem the Colony's engineers could not solve and the Colony's leaders decided to issue an, unKzinti-like call for help. We were on patrol close by and by chance Security-Chief was aboard to help with introductions so I decided, in the interest of building better relations, to see if we could help. The problem was serious but Lieutenant-Commander Jacobs, working with the Kzinti Technicians and their Jotoki was able to correct it. Just in time too as a fair sized asteroid's orbit began to deteriorate. The Bastet had to resume patrol but, Lieutenant-Commander Jacobs wanted to remain behind to monitor the Deflector's performance on the unstable asteroid. I was hesitant to leave her but Security-Chief said he would take personal responsibility for her. He also said he would secure transport back to FI-9 for Lieutenant-Commander Jacobs and himself when things were done so they were left behind.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: I knew the Kzinti ship was a piece of junk when I first saw it, a small freighter, crew complement of five. I tried to make Security-Chief understand that I didn't think the ship could make it out of orbit let-a-lone to Federation space under its own power. As usual, he payed no attention to my opinion saying, "Beggars cannot be picky about their ports in a storm." Like Sef, Security-Chief has a hard time with metaphors but he was correct, if we wanted to get back to FI-9 any time soon we would have to hitch a ride on this vessel.

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: ALWAYS yowlling about something! Sometimes I cannot understand how human males live with sentient females! Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander did not like the looks of the vessel I found to take us back to Federation Installation Nine but the way she wrinkled up her stubby, naked nose I think the scent is what she did not like. WELL what did she expect? After all it is a Kzinti Freighter! I think the Commander-Flier was most kind to offer us transport and especially kind to Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander, letting her on board without a leash and muzzle!

I will never forget the shocked expression on the Commander-Flier's face when, after giving me the option of quartering Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander in the Hold or in the Engine Room, she looked him strait in the face and in quite passable Kzinti TOLD him she would stay in the Engine Room thank you! Such sprit! Too bad she IS Human, if she was a breeding age Kzinrett, she would be worth a great deal of money! I might even be tempted to keep her for myself!

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: The Engine Room IS a scary DISASTER ZONE! I have seen wrecks with equipment in better condition! The Chief Engineer, Chief-Engineer seems to be the only one on duty and has his hands . . . Paws full just keeping an eye on critical read outs. The basic drive setup is pretty much the same as what the Federation uses so I have little trouble in noticing a problem he seems to have missed. He reacts with shock when I address him in Kzinti, asking about the Coolant Level Read Out that shows a low coolant level in one of the Warp Core's sub-assemblies and seems stunned when I tell him I'm an Engineer too, Chief Engineer of the Space Station we will be heading to shortly and can help him until his assistant arrives. "NO assistant! ONLY ME!", he growls as he comes over to have a look at the read out I called his attention to. "Wow," I say, "On _**FI-9** _I have a Jotoki to help me!" "Slave and Keeper of Slave cost wealth owners of ship do not want to use.", he replies, his ears telling me he is unhappy with the information the read out is giving him. After a moment, he turns and faces me, after looking me up and down he says, "I have heard Human females are trained to do important jobs. You a real engineer?" "Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs of Star Fleet Engineers at your service.", I say as I nod. Although his ears and tail tell me he has his doubts he commands, "Here, you monitor the read out while I go and make adjustments. If heat increases, you tell me by what amount." I nod again and take his place in front of the Control Panel. As Chief-Engineer begins his work, I see the readings rise and call out, "The level is rising, two points up at the moment." "As long as the reading stays below the Red Line, all is well.", Chief-Engineer replies. He finishes the adjustments and I inform him the levels are falling. Returning to where I am, he checks the read out for himself and says, "That should do for now." He starts to leave but stops and in a quiet, strained tone says, "There are other things I need to do but cannot do alone . . . " I know how hard it is for a Kzinti or any felinoid for that matter to ask for help so before he does I answer, "I don't mind doing a little work for my passage. What's next on the TO DO list?"

By the time the Bridge is calling to say they are ready to get underway, Chief-Engineer and I have done some to improve the "Disaster Zone".

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: For some strange reason I am feeling a little guilty about how Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander has been treated. If it was not for her intelligence and cunning, the Patriarchy would probably be minus a colony and considering the number of ships available for evacuation, many loyal subjects at this moment. Yet I doubt any Kzinti report on this mission will even mention her and I am sure if one does, it will NOT mention she is female. Come to think about it, I really have a difficult time understanding Federation Personnel, I have seen many of the humanoids on Federation Installation Nine do extraordinary things, things a Kzinti would be bragging about all the way back to the Home World yet they, if mentioning it at all, do so in a way that would lead one to think it was routine. They are more likely to report on an associate's success than their own. I wonder if the fact they are given THEIR name at birth and do not have to earn it like a Kzinti makes them less in need of hunting glory. In any case, to fulfill D'Sefet-Commander's orders to see to Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander's needs, I am going to Engineering to make sure she is comfortable.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: If one knows the mind set of felines one knows they are slow to trust. That was why I was surprised at how rapidly Chief-Engineer warmed up to me. Within twenty minutes, it seemed as if we had known each other for years. I guess our shared love of the ships we care for and machines in general paved the way. Chief-Engineer and I were still chatting away when Security-Chief appeared in Engineering. "I wanted to make sure things were to your liking", he begins. Noticing Security-Chief, Chief-Engineer's ears and tail display concern and a slight amount of fear, why I do not know. "Everything's fine Security-Chief", I answer. "The Captain has informed me we should arrive at Federation Installation Nine in about nineteen human hours. Do you need anything", he asks? "No, but if I do, I'm sure Chief-Engineer can help me", I answer. "Very well", Security-Chief says, adding with a dramatic sigh, "Try not to make a nuisance of yourself!" I consider answering his comment but think better of it as he turns and heads toward the door. Chief-Engineer hurries after him, catching up just as the doors open. Chief-Engineer is still acting strange, his entire body is tense, his ears are flat against his skull, his tail so low it is almost dragging the floor and he tries not to look directly at Security-Chief instead his gaze is mostly directed toward the deck. He begins speaking to Security-Chief in a hushed tone. As he does, I notice Security-Chief's ears and tail begin to show amusement. With every word Chief-Engineer speaks, Security-Chief's amusement builds until suddenly Security-Chief throws his head back and roars . . . With LAUGHTER! What sounds like genuine HUMAN LAUGHTER! Chief-Engineer takes a step back and prepares for the worst but all Security-Chief does is slap him on the back and says, "Tell Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander what you told me, she will try to explain." Still making sounds like chuckling, Security-Chief turns and leaves. Chief-Engineer returns to where I am and in what I think is a great state of confusion begins, "I do not understand Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander. When Security-Chief came to see about you, I assumed you were his mate. I thought he would be angry I was acting so familiar with you yet, when I tried to explain and apologize, he thought it was amusing. Can you explain things to me?" Trying NOT to break out into a fit of laughter that would rival Security-Chief's, I spend most of the next hour teaching an old Kzinti the ways of humans. As I explain that NO Security-Chief is NOT my mate, only a fellow crew member of _**FI-9**_, that in fact I out rank him, technically and when AND if I "mate" I will choose with whom, among other things! I see Chief-Engineer's body language say he is having a hard time believing what he is hearing. When I finish and the glaze clears from Chief-Engineer's eyes he asks quietly, "Then would it be acceptable if I were to think of you as one Kzintosh does for another, think of you as a . . . A friend." Remembering NOT to smile, I answer, "I would be honored to count one such as you as a friend Chief-Engineer." "Then as friends, let us go and find something to eat!", Chief-Engineer says. "Great, I'm famished!", I reply.

"I fear there is little a human will find to their liking.", Chief-Engineer comments as we stand in front of an old style food delivery device, "There is little need to offer much more than an assortment of meat." I understand what he is alluding to so I take the opportunity to give my new friend another human lesson, "My ancestors were hunters too, I'm as much a meat eater as any Kzinti! But, could you heat it up a little to soften it eh, my teeth are not quite as sharp as a Kzinti's." His ears displaying amusement, Chief-Engineer answers, "That I can do friend, one piece of meat soft enough for an old, toothless Kzintosh coming up!"

After we eat, the combination of the food, and the fact that I have, at best logged only five hours of sack time in the past twenty-four begins to have an effect on me. Chief-Engineer senses this, "You are tired Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander." Going over to a bank of storage lockers, he continues, "Come over here." Entering a code on the keypad, the doors to the bottom most locker swing open to reveal a space just large enough for a Kzinti, lined with cushions. "I have a cabin but without an assistant, when we are traveling form place to place I have to spend all my time in Engineering. So I have tried to make the best of things.", he explains, "If you do mind sleeping where I have slept, please make use of my . . . "Cave"." "You are very kind Chief-Engineer.", I begin, as I crawl into the "Cave", "If you need my help, please come and get me." "I must keep the doors closed so my "Cave" is not discovered but I will make sure you can open them when you need to.", he says. With that he closes to doors and I stretch out on the bed of a Kzinti!

I think I have taught Chief-Engineer much about humans today but, now I am learning something. As a human, I have some preconceived ideas on how an enclosed space, cave if you will, that is frequented by an animal will look, feel and smell. The first thing I notice is the pillows, they are over stuffed and made out of a very soft material. I wonder if it is silk but, considering the rough treatment it must endure, I expect it is synthetic. There is quite a bit of hair on the pillows but like ALL fur-bearing animals, even Humans, Kzinti DO shed! The biggest surprise is the smell, there ISN'T ONE! At least not one I can smell. Thinking about this I realize that would have to be the way it is so Chief-Engineer's "Cave" would not be discovered by the other crew members. As I begin to drift off to sleep in this strangely secure feeling place, a memory keeps popping up. When I was a girl, I had a cat and, she had a litter of kittens. Callie decided to give birth in a shed, under and behind some cabinets. I was the only one small enough to get to where Callie and her kittens were. I got some old towels and other clean rags and put them in the space under the cabinet to make things soft and warm for the kittens. I left and when I returned I found Callie had taken the rags and had arraigned them into a sort of a nest. She also eventually lined the space with a lot of her fur. I remember how jealous I was of the kittens, sleeping so safe and secure in their warm, soft, mother-made nest. I remember how safe and secure I felt just lying near the nest watching the kittens sleep or nurse. Then I realize that feeling is exactly the feeling I have here and now, lying in Chief-Engineer's "Nest"! Probably without realizing it, he recreated a place HIS mother had made for him when he was just a kitten too!

I'm not sure how long I slept, but I am awakened by a familiar sound. The sound is a warning klaxon, accompanied by a male, feline sounding voice saying, "Warning, containment failure imminent!" I quickly open the doors and crawl out of Chief-Engineer's Nest. He is at the Main Engineering Station, trying to correct the problem. Seeing me he says, "I do not know if I can stop Breach! Can you help me eject the Core?" I nod and go to the panel marked, in Kzinti, "Danger, Warp Core Ejection Lever". I touch the Activation Button and the panel opens up and reveals a lever, larger but similar to one in the Bastet's Engine Room. Chief-Engineer calls the Bridge and tells them what is going to have to be done and then joins me at the lever. We both grab the lever and pull but it doesn't move, I realize it was designed to be operated by two male Kzinti and as a Human I'm too weak to pull my share. Time is beginning to run out when I remember . . . "Security-Chief! Get down here and help us eject the core!" He arrives just seconds later, I step back and together he and Chief-Engineer pull the lever down and eject the core. It explodes just behind and below the ship. The force of the explosion sends us all flying. I'm propelled toward a bulkhead and am unable to avoid it or slow myself down. I hit hard and the lights go out . . . For me.

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: Although I would never let her know, I was impressed with the actions of Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander when the Containment on the vessel's Warp Core failed. When things stabilize, I look for her and see she is lying on the deck a short distance away. It is Chief-Engineer who first notices something is wrong. He hurries to her, and before I can warn him about the fragility of Humans, especially females, he gathers her up in his arms and as he moves toward the door is saying, "She is hurt, we need to get her to Infirmary!" I follow them down the passageway to a door marked Medbay. We enter and Chief-Engineer puts Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander on the one Examination Bed. As her body touches the pad, the bed's readouts light up and begin informing us of her condition. "Where is doctor", I question? "No Doctor!", Chief-Engineer answers as he tries to make sense of the readouts. After a moment he turns to me, "I am an Engineer NOT Doctor! You look at indicators and see if you can tell how badly she is injured." Unfortunately the readings are as meaningless to me as they are to Chief-Engineer but, I do remember something and say, "Water!" "What!", Chief-Engineer asks. "We need to put water on her!", I answer trying to remember just where and why. Chief-Engineer leans over Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander, sticks out his tongue and prepares to begin licking her before I interrupt, "NO! Get a cloth, wet it and place it on her head just above her eyes." With a nod, Chief-Engineer finds a piece of cloth, soaks it and as he places it, dripping on Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander's Forehead asks, "How will this help." Before I can answer that I was not sure HOW it would help but I had seen Selar-Doctor do the same thing on Federation Installation Nine, Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander wakes up. "Hey . . . What the . . . ", she begins as she tries to sit up. Chief-Engineer holds her down, saying, "Lie still! You will injure yourself more!" After taking a moment to check herself over, Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander says, "I think I'm ok Chief-Engineer, please let me sit up." He looks over to me questioningly and I nod. She sits up with a groan, " I see the Kzinti make their bulkheads as hard as the Federation makes theirs! Hey, what's the status of the ship?" Both Chief-Engineer and I had been so concerned about Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander neither of us had thought about anything else! Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander looks from Chief-Engineer to me and then commands, "We need to check things out eh! Security-Chief, get to the Bridge and see what is going on! Chief-Engineer, we need to get back to Engineering and see what can be done!" I am not sure if it was that she was making such good sense or if Chief-Engineer and I were in a slight state of shock but without questioning orders coming from a HUMAN not to mention a FEMALE, we both did what she commanded.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: Although I tried not to show it, waking up on a table, being studied by two Kzinti has GOT to be the SCARIEST thing I have EVER experienced! I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I still remembered Kzinti were known to have regarded Humans as FOOD! Although I know Chief-Engineer and probably Security-Chief's actions were purely motivated out of concern for me. As to that concern, as far as I'm able to determine, outside of a few scrapes and bruises, I'm ok but boy am I sore! After I sent Security-Chief off to check on the Bridge crew, Chief-Engineer helped me off the Examination Bed and we headed for Engineering.

As with Federation vessels, when the Warp Core was ejected, Emergency Power kicked in to maintain life support and artificial gravity but nothing else. Arriving at Engineering, Chief-Engineer and I will have to find a way not only to power the vital systems without using the dwindling Emergency Power Reserves but also to stabilize the ship's flight path. Seeing the mess Engineering is in, I hope the Bridge is in better shape!

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: As I make my way to the Bridge I realize how lucky I was in stopping Chief-Engineer from using his tongue on Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander! I have come to understand Humans have an unexplained aversion to such things. Even though I have seen two mated Humans using their mouths on each other with such vigor that if one did not know better, one would think they were eating each other alive! One way or another, she would have found a way to blame me for Chief-Engineer's actions, of that I am sure!

There is no power to operate the Bridge Doors so I have to pry them apart enough for me to enter. Once inside I see the Pilot-Flier is moving and appears to be stunned but uninjured. The Commander-Flier is another story. He is lying on the deck beside the Command Chair and NOT moving! Kneeling by his side, I begin to examine him, Pilot-Flier regains enough of his senses to realize what is going on and seeing Commander-Flier and me asks, "Is he alive." "I think so", I answer as Pilot-Flier starts to make a move to assist me. "Stay at controls! Chief-Engineer and Human are in Engineering trying to restore power.", I command. He sits back down and I resume my examination. There is little I can do for him, unfortunately IF the ship HAD a Doctor there would be little HE could do either. It appears as a result of the explosion, pieces of heavy conduit tore loose from overhead and one struck Commander-Flier on the back of the head. Although his eyes are open, the pupils are large and he is unresponsive. He is bleeding from both his ears and nose and there is a large depressed spot on the back of his skull. His breathing is labored. About all I can do is try and make sure he is as comfortable as possible until the Great Fanged One comes to claim him.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: Getting the Impulse or as the Kzinti call them Sub-light Engines on line was not hard. However when the readouts came back on line, they revealed a new problem, the Sub-Light Engines "burn" fuel, Deuterium AND, there is VERY little of it left! "The tank must have been punctured!", Chief-Engineer roars in frustration. "Kzinti have Containment Force Fields don't they.", I ask, "they are sealing the breach." "Now that we have restored Main Power, Yes but, that does not help with the loss!", he replies, his tail cutting wide angry arcs from side to side as he stares at the instruments. I understand his anger and frustration, "HIS Ship" has been dealt a mortal blow and is "Dying"and, there is nothing he can do about it! If this were the Bastet, I would be just as angry and frustrated. ANY Chief Engineer worth his salt would feel the same (right Scotty?). "Can Navigation be accessed from here.", I ask as I remember something I saw on a display on my brief visit to the Bridge? "No, only from the bridge.", Chief-Engineer answers sullenly. Before I can explain my thinking, Security-Chief is calling from the Bridge to inform us that Commander-Flier has been seriously injured. "We need to get to the Bridge!", I say. Chief-Engineer nods and we go.

"Unrestrained Animals are NOT allowed on the Bridge!", Pilot-Flier growls as Chief-Engineer and I enter. "Silence!", Chief-Engineer hisses and Pilot-Flier cringes. "Can I see the planned course this vessel was going to take to **_FI9_**.", I request. Pilot-Flier shoots a questioning glance to Chief-Engineer and he growls back, "NOW!". Presently the chart comes up on the Main View Screen. "I thought so!", I say as I look at the Display, "Our course passes very close to the solar system where the Romulans originally planned to put _**Nemesis Station**_. What is our present location?" Touching his Control Panel, Pilot-Flier adds a marker showing our location, not too far from the solar system in question. "I thought the reason the Romulans rejected that planet was because it is as cold as the Great Fanged One's stare.", Security-Chief interjects. "It's no Lake Louise but at least it's Class M! The Equatorial Zone and Tropics are relatively temperate. Besides, you three have thick fur coats, I wouldn't think a little cold would bother you eh.", I answer, "Anyway, considering our situation, if we can make it there, it will be our best shot at survival. I DO NOT intend for this ship to become my floating coffin!" "What do you mean, if we can get there.", Security-Chief questions. Chief-Engineer outlines our "problem" and then after a pause to study the information says, "If we shut down all but essential systems we should have enough power but at our speed it will take almost a quarter cycle to reach the planet!" A "Cycle" is a Kzinti month, roughly thirty human days or in other words, it will take seven or eight Human days to reach the planet. "There will be no energy for Automatic Piloting, each of us will have to stand a watch at the helm.", Chief-Engineer adds. "Human Females cannot fly a Starship!", Pilot-Flier complains. "I can so!", I reply defensively. "Unless YOU want to stand a double watch, you better hope she can!", Chief-Engineer growls to Pilot-Flier.

Station Log, Commander D'Sefet recording: The Kzinti vessel with Security-Chief and Lieutenant-Commander Jacobs is now twelve hours over due. Considering the type of vessel, I am not too worried at the moment but I have started making inquires with the Kzinti authorities. So far they have no information on the vessel's course or location.

I am comforted by the knowledge that both Security-Chief and Lieutenant-Commander Jacobs are among the most intelligent and resourceful crew members FI-9 has and should be ok . . . As long as they do not kill each other!

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: The trek to the planet is LONG and SLOW! Each of us stands a 6-hour rotating watch at the helm. Both Chief-Engineer and Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander spend much of their other time working in Engineering, attempting to persuade the vessel to continue his last, long journey.

The first time Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander took the helm, Pilot-Flier hovered around her like flies around a carcass. He soon found out she was a fairly skilled Pilot and after watching her and making sure she had no questions on the readouts or the piloting of a Kzinti vessel, he mostly left her alone.

I note that day by day the star around which our destination circles grows larger, if the Great Fanged One pleases, we should make it there. We have tried sending an Trouble Signal but it appears the Communications System was also damaged by the Warp Core explosion and so far no one has answered.

Another worry shadowing us is supplies, I try to remember the briefings we received in the planet when it was under consideration for the base. I keep trying to remember if and what kind of animal life was suppose to be there. Unlike Federation vessels, small Kzinti ships are not fitted with Replicators. The Commander-Flier usually takes on fresh provisions at each port of call. This ship was supplied for three, maybe four Kzintosh for a standard eight days, when Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander and I came aboard, Commander-Flier quickly obtained enough addition supplies for us. By my calculations, we will be out of food by the time we reach our destination and I do not look forward to trying to protect Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander from two other hungry Kzintosh!

We have finally arrived! After making a few orbits to scout the planet with Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander at the Science Station, Chief-Engineer decided on a location that will offer us our best chance for survival. Pilot-Flier takes the Helm, Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander and Chief-Engineer leave for Engineering where they will monitor the vessel's condition. With nothing to do, I sit in the Command Chair and hold on.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: The landing was a little rough . . . Hell, it was the worst ride I have ever experienced! AND Pilot-Flyer was worried about MY piloting skills! I glance around Engineering and see Chief-Engineer lying on his back under fallen equipment and debris, only his orange tiger striped head and left arm visible. I hurry to his aid. As I try and un-bury him he says with a weak groan, "Do not spend your energy my friend." "Just try and relax Chief-Engineer, everything is going to be alright eh.", I answer as I try unsuccessfully to move a extremely heavy piece of wreckage. "I was always told Humans were excellent liars but like many other things I thought were true about Humans, you have proved I was told wrong.", he says in a whisper. We both know he is dying, any creature besides a Kzinti would have been dead already. Sitting down on the deck beside him I say, "I'm sorry Chief-Engineer." "What for", he questions. I don't answer. I know there is nothing I can do to save him. Suddenly an overwhelming urge guides my hand to the top of his Tiger head and I begin to stroke the soft, striped fur. Chief-Engineer closes his eyes and I think I see his ears telling me he is happy with my efforts. A short time later I hear him sigh softly as The Great Fanged One comes for him.

I sit on the deck next to Chief-Engineer, my eyes filling with tears. So sad, so alone. Then I remember . . . SECURITY-CHIEF! I've got to get to the Bridge! I keep thinking as I pry open the Engine Room's door and race down the corridor. Don't know what if anything I can do when I get there but the Bridge is my goal!

The doors to the Bridge are partially open, just enough for me to squeeze through. Pilot-Flier is at the controls, dead. He has been impaled by some pipe-like thing and is pinned to his chair like a collector pins a butterfly to a mounting board. Kzinti are like Klingons in that the greatest honor for a Kzintosh is to die at his post, doing his job. I hope Pilot-Flier's family will get some solace from that fact when and if I ever get to report it. Security-Chief is crumpled behind the Captain's chair. I go to him, kneel and begin checking him over. He's alive and NOT bleeding, both good things. There is something not right though. Before I can figure out what, he comes to and roars out in pain. I barely an able to get out of the way of a large, clawed paw that blindly lashes out. "Easy Security-Chief!", I say as I slide around to his head, take it into my hands and sooth him as he regains full conscienceless. "Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander . . . I", he sputters and then stiffening in pain, "MY LEG!" "Lay still, I will go get something to help.", I command as I gently help him into a position where the pain is at its least.

I hurry to the Medbay, hoping there is some Kzintosh strength pain killer as well as some other supplies there. Arriving, I gather what I find and get back to Security-Chief as fast as possible. "Here you go.", I say as I kneel and apply a Hypo Spray to Security-Chief's neck, "That should help" Then using what I hope is a Kzinti Medical Tricorder I begin examining him. After a few moments, Security-Chief asks, "What does that machine say is wrong." "I'm not Doctor Selar but I think you have a broken hip.", I answer. Showing that the pain shot is doing its work, he weakly grumbles, "I could have told you that!" As I rummage around for material to fabricate a splint I report, "Chief-Engineer and Pilot-Flyer are dead, I'm not sure as to the condition of the ship." "What is your condition Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander.",Security-Chief surprises me by asking. Taken a back by his apparent concern I answer, "I'm ok Security-Chief. Let's get you fix . . . Better." I spread out my collection of material around him and gently try and build something to immobilize his hip. By the time I'm finished, the pain medicine has taken its full effect and Security-Chief is sleeping peacefully. Tired too, I find a cover and to make sure I know it if he awakens, I snuggle up beside this giant orange kitten.

Station Log, Commander D'Sefet recording: Seven days have passed since I first contacted the Kzinti about the vessel with Security-Chief and Lieutenant-Commander Jacobs on board. The vessel has not been seen or heard from since leaving port. I am worried and am trying to get permission from the Patriarch and the Federation to begin a search. I have the Bastet on standby alert, ready to leave as soon as I get word. I was surprised by one item, when word escaped that Security-Chief and Lieutenant-Commander Jacobs might be in trouble, and that I was planning to go hunt for them, I was flooded by volunteers both Star Fleet and civilian, Federation and Kzinti wanting to assist in any way they could.

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: I hurt! Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander has done a good job on the restraint, I cannot move my leg at all. I also cannot help or protect her, I am as useless as new born Kit! As I lay here, Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander asleep, curled up beside me, I take stock of our situation. Two survivors, a nonfunctional Kzintosh and a smaller than average Human female. Stranded on a frozen planet on a ship that has much chance of flying again as I have of enjoying eating plants. Confirmed resources are at best minimal, and NO living creature knows where we are! I take some solace in the fact that the one that will be most worried about us will be D'Sefet-Commander. I know he is fond of Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander and will hunt for her until he finds her. I just hope we are alive when he does.

Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander mumbles something and repositions herself in her sleep, and in doing so pushes up against me hard enough that I can feel her heart beating. I put my arm around her and try and lay still so not to waken her. As I hold her, a very dark thought invades my mind. To fight it, I think of how small and bony she is and with all that StarFleet physical training, how leathery her muscle must be . . . YUCK!

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: I must have been very tired! I'm not sure how long I slept but, Security-Chief was awake and I was in his arms when I awoke. After an awkward moment, I got up, "How are you feeling Security-Chief? Do you need another injection?" "No, thank you Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander, as long as I lay quietly the pain is tolerable.", he answers sounding of false Kzinti bravery, "Save the medicine for when I really need it." He is right so I say, "I'm going to have a look around and see what our situation is. Will you be ok alone for a while.", I ask. "Yes . . . ", he answers and then again surprising me adds, "You be careful!" I smooth the fur between his ears and say, "I'll be back as soon as I can, don't go for any long walks!" Security-Chief's ears tell me he didn't get my joke but I don't have time right now to explain it to him. Before he has a chance to comment, I exit the Bridge.

As I head down the companion way to the main hatch I look the ship over . . . No surprises, a bigger wreck than when I came aboard. I operate the Main Hatch manually and step outside. The air is still and cool. We have landed in the middle of an evergreen forest. The smell of the trees and other vegetation kind of makes me homesick. Although the Main Hatch is high on the hull, the ship has buried itself far enough into the soil so that the ground is just a short step down. I step onto the planet's surface and begin taking readings with my Tricorder. I need to answer just one question, for both Security-Chief's and my sake. After about an hour of exploration and taking readings I return to Security-Chief and make my report, "And I think we should setup in the Medbay, it is the most protected and insulated area of the ship and will be the easiest for me to maintain temperature and light in. "As Doctor Selar would say, "that seems logical"", Security-Chief agrees.

After helping Security-Chief to the Medbay, I set about working on our survival.

Most of the Away Team beamed down to the Kzinti Colony unarmed. After all we were answering their distress call. Now that gesture of trust is making life for Security-Chief and I much more difficult! There is prey on the planet big enough to feed a Kzinti but to "Bring Home the Bacon" so to speak, I am going to get creative! "What ARE you doing Human!", Security-Chief asks angrily when my activity disturbs his rest. "I'm making a Bow and Arrows Security-Chief.", I explain. "ARE YOU MAD FEMALE? Did you hit your head in the crash? This IS NO time for you to play that Human Kit's game Bovine Males and Native Peoples!", he replies. "WHAT! Oh . . . That's Cowboys and Indians Security-Chief and I'm going to use them to hunt for food eh!", I answer. "YOU, HUNT! I would almost be willing to drag myself out on my broken hip to see that!", he answers, his ears displaying amusement and chuckling under his breath. "I use to be pretty good with a bow", I say as I pulling back on the string to test my work so far, "AND I learned how from one of these Native Peoples you referred to!"

Within an hour, I had finished the bow and a full quiver of arrows and I thought I was ready. "AND where do you think you are going.", Security-Chief questions as I pick up my equipment and head for the door. "I'm going hunting!", I reply. "I knew it!", he roars, "HUMANS HUNT! HA! I'll end up having to eat you!" "AND WHAT'S WRONG NOW?", I question. "To begin with, the time.", He answers, "What is Planetary Time?" "I would guess about midday or a little later.", I answer. "First lesson in hunting, It is best done in the early morning or late evening when prey is feeding or gathered around water source. By midday, prey will have scattered and found secluded spots to sleep.", he instructs. "Ok, I will wait until evening eh.", I say. "Now about your attire . . . ", he continues. "What about it!", I question. "Unless this planet's foliage is MOST ususal color, ANY animal that has to keep a sharp eye out for predators that are marked to blend in will see your StarFleet Uniform LONG before you get close enough to use your "weapon".", he comments adding thoughtfully, "Without cloths your darker hair and skin tone would blend in some." "I'm NOT going hunting naked!", I declare. "No . . . Considering the probable types of plant life, your bare skin would be striped from your bones by thorns and such within the first ten minutes.", he theorizes, "Have a look around and see if you can find some suitably colored clothing or cloth to cover yourself with. A Kzinti Camo Cloak would be better but I doubt this ship is equipped with any." I remember where there IS some cloth that would work.

"Forgive me Chief-Engineer", I think as I once again crawl into his "Cave"in Engineering. When Security-Chief said the word CAMO as in camouflage I remembered where on the ship I had seen such cloth. The pillows in the "Cave" were covered in it. Feeling guilty about what I'm going to do for some reason, I choose a pillow far in the back. Fortunately they are Kznti sized so I think the cover off just one will do nicely. Carefully removing the cloth, I fashion it into a poncho and pull it on over my uniform.

For only the second time since I have known Security-Chief, This walking orange hairball throws his head back and roars with what sounds like genuine Human Laughter as I return to where he is resting! "Please Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander!", he begs between snorts, "Amusement hurts my injuries!" "You said I needed some sort of Camo Cloak, SO what do you think eh.", I ask. "It will do.", he says, still chuckling, "But for now please take it off!"

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: I have my doubts Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander will make a successful hunter however, I do admire her efforts. I am concerned, her "weapon" is not the long range killing type Humans are use to using. To be affective, she will have to get in close to whatever prey she is hunting. That is VERY dangerous even for an experienced hunter let-a-lone a beginner! I will do my best to instruct her on how to hunt and process anything she might catch.

"Remember, look for the stragglers! They will be the easiest to capture.", I instruct as Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander readies herself for an evening hunt. "But those could be sick!", she answers. "Well, if they are, then putting them out of their pain is the right thing to do! Besides, it is doubtful their sickness will taint the meat.", I reply. Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander nods and disappears into the gathering dark. Remembering how humans do, I quickly think and call out after her, "Good Luck!" "Thanks Security-Chief.", she replies, her voice trailing off into the distance.

More than five human hours later she returns, exhausted, dirty and, soaked to the skin! In addition to her bow and arrows, she is carrying a short string of what looks like fish and a hand full of plants. I remember a Human saying I heard that makes a comment on her condition, "Observe what the feline transported in!"

"OH Security-Chief!", she suddenly cries out as she drops her gear, runs to me, puts her arms around me and buries her face in the fur on my chest. I am confused! I am NOT familiar with this form of combat . . . If that IS what this is! I was not aware I was acting in a threatening way or that I could considering my physical condition. She begins to make odd noises that are accompanied by a strange jerking motion and, I begin to become concerned she is sick or has been poisoned by something! "Please Jacobs . . . I . . . ", I say, putting my paws around her, "What is wrong? Are you Ill?" "Oh Security-Chief . . . ", she says between convulsions, "I failed!" "Please Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander, I do not understand!", I say trying to calm her. Slowly, painfully, the story emerges. There is an affliction that has been known to plague those who hunt beasts, it usually strikes the neophyte hunter and can be in its own way very devastating. The Kzinti word for it roughly translates as "Beginner's Daze". I once over heard two Humans describe the ailment as "Buck Fever". Whatever the name, the symptoms are the same, for whatever the reason the hunter hesitates and allows the prey to escape or in some way warns potential prey to the proximity of danger and the hunt fails. After failing to locate the creatures she was hunting again, she caught the fish like creatures for me and found the plants for her.

Although I sense this was not the feast she had planned, the food was good. I know she intended the meat for me and the plants for her but Kzinti believe the hunter is entitled to a share of all the food so even though she protested, I was able to get her to take a piece of fish for herself.

Station Log, Commander D'Sefet recording: Finally the bureaucrats, both Federation and Kzinti have become reasonable and granted permission for a search and hopefully a rescue mission. I am taking the Bastet to the Kzinti Colony where the vessel was last seen. There I hope to pick up a scent to follow.

First problem, we took the most direct course coming from FI-9 to the Colony hoping to find some sign, nothing. Talking with other Command-Fliers I have found out that many Kzinti still live in the past sort of. When the Kzinti clawed their way to the stars, there was no Warp Drive. Instead their ships used natural gravity wells and sources for propulsion. In other words their vessels "jumped" from star system to star system. Now with Warp Drive the Kzinti can set any course but some still stick close to gravity wells. Second problem, there are three systems between the Colony and FI-9 and Command-Flier does not seem to have a favorite.

Ships Log, Commander D'Sefet recording: One system and the path to and from it down and two to go. I note that one of the systems is the original choice for the location of _**Nemesis Station**_. I doubt they would have been so fortunate to have made it there. I forget if Jacobs was ever told of the equipment and supplies that StarFleet left in a cavern there.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: The northern and southern hemispheres of this planet are locked in perpetual ice. Only near the equator does the temperature moderate enough to allow a few hearty life forms to flourish. Even then, the night time temperature drops dangerously close to the freezing point. I was able to piece together enough equipment to make the Medbay livable with light and a little heat. Even so, it is NOT a place I would want to spend the rest of my life in!

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander has done a exceptional job in making the Medbay livable although for one born to the dry grass lands, a little bit cool. She was more successful on her second hunting trip, managing to bring back a smaller specimen of one of the planet's large herbivores. I advised her on how to handle the carcass but, was surprised to find she knew more than I expected a Human to know about slaughtering. Her skill with a knife is almost as good as mine!

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: As a necessity, space vessels must be well insulated to protect machinery as well as life-forms. Without it both would freeze solid in the icy, dark reaches of space. This Kznti vessel is no exception but, as I get Security-Chief and myself ready for bed, I note it is a lot colder in the Medbay tonight than usual. Checking the equipment I find it is working as well as it always did but, the outside temperature is falling farther than usual. It's then I realize I didn't bother finding out enough about this planet. Is the climate at the equator constant or does it change with the planet's orbit? What about the animals, could they disappear in some way, like hibernate for the winter? We have survived so well, could that now be in jeopardy!? I'm not sure if it's that thought and what it might entail or the growing cold that, as I lay down and cover up, makes me start to shiver!

Security Log, Security-Chief recording: It seems colder tonight than usual. I cannot thank the Great Fanged One enough for his wisdom in giving Kzinti fur. When it is cold, all you have to do is curl up, making sure you are on your belly, rap your tail around and under you, burry your nose between your folded arms and you can sleep in comfort. I am thinking on this and how pitifully thin the fur on Humans are when I glance over at Jacobs-Lieutenant-Commander and notice she is not handling the extra cold as well. Thinking I will probably regret my actions, I slide over to where she is huddled, take her into my arms and pull her close to me. "Security-Chief!", she calls out in alarm, "What are you doing!" Concerned her struggles might reinjure my hip, I answer, "Lay still! I am trying to keep you from freezing!" I expect further protests but instead she makes sure she is not endangering my broken hip and without another word, nestles into my fur. I have never had a mate and other than in combat, I have not been this close to another being since my first night alone when I was a Kit. I was of training age and a group of us had been taken from our mothers early in the morning and placed in Training Quarters. During the day, it was all a great adventure but when darkness came it was clear we all had a long way to go to be Kzintosh Warriors! I am not sure why, maybe because I was the biggest but, one by one my companions came and without a word, lay down next to me. I do not know what our teachers would have said had they seen us all curled up together but, we probably would have been punished. Now, even though she is not a Kzinrett, with Jacobs' body pressed close to mine, I remember how secure it felt to not be alone in the dark.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: Security-Chief's actions both startled and frightened me. Well after all, what is a Human to think when a nine-foot tall tigerman grabs you eh? I know he's only trying to help . . . His fur . . . Soooo soft and warm! Tickles my nose! Soooo sleepy . . . Soooo warmmmm . . . Zzzzzzz.

Ships Log, Commander D'Sefet recording: Our search of the second system and the path to and from it is completed and we found nothing. As we make our way to the final system, I find myself curiously at odds with myself. Looking back, when I learned one of the systems was the original **_Nemesis Station_** system, my "gut" as the Humans say told me that system should be first on the search list but, logic argued that not only were the other systems closer to the "direct trail" to **_FI-9_** but I would not be so lucky to have that system picked as their Gravity Well. Now I find myself hoping they DID make it there and that they have managed to survive while I made the mistake of following the "logical" path.

"Commander!", the crewman manning Bastet's sensors calls as we approach the Nemesis System, "Registering the indications of a recent large explosion and Deuterium discharge." My heart seems to stop until he adds,"There are faint indicators a vessel left this point under Impulse Power as well." "Heading!", I question. "Toward the solar system ahead I believe.", he reports.

The time we spend carefully following the Impulse scent is distressing to me, filled with many questions. Is this the correct vessel? Is this the proper trail? More readings seem to indicate a heavily damaged vessel. Did it make it to the safety of this system's Class M planet or will we find it floating lifeless along the way? If it did, did it crash on the planet? Most importantly, did my . . . My friends survive and are they still alive? Arriving at the planet, we assume a Standard Orbit and the Bastet's sensors begin to sniff the icy ball below, "Concentrate on temperate zone around planet'sss equatorrr!", I command, finally heeding my "gut", "If they made it, theirrr best chance forrr sssurrrvival will be there!"

"Got em!", the crewman on sensors suddenly yells. "What!", I respond. Calming down a bit he reports, "Picking up a wrecked vessel on the surface. Two life signs on board, one Kzinti and one HUMAN!" "Doctorrr Selarrr to Transporterrr Room! Transporterrr, lock onto location, I am on my way.", I command.

The scene I see as Doctor Selar and I materialize alarms me. There lay Security-Chief and Jacobs on the deck locked in what looks like a death struggle! Neither are moving! We approach and as Doctor Selar begins taking readings, Security-Chief opens his eyes and as his ears register surprise says, "Commander . . . Doctor . . ." Then Jacobs opens her eyes and says, "Sef! You found us!" "Transporterrr! Fourrr to beam up!", I order.

Personal Log, Lieutenant-Commander Cleopatra Jacobs recording: Things are almost back to normal, Doctor Selar got Security-Chief back on his feet within hours of our rescue and he is back to his normal snarling self. I guess that's not fair, I make a good engineer but a lousy doctor. My first thoughts on how to fix Security-Chief's leg was to remove it and fabricate a replacement. Good idea when dealing with metal and plastic but NOT so good when dealing with flesh and blood.

Sef contacted the Patriarchy with regards to the Kzinti Freighter's wreck and crew's remains but I don't know what if anything they will do about them. While any loss of life is tragic, that "whom the bell tolls" thing, I will especially miss Chief-Engineer. In the short time we knew each other, I think we connected on a level beyond our shared love for machines. I think I saw, for an instant, into a Kzinti's Lion Heart. There to find a gentle soul of a kitten. I have asked Sef to add a commendation for Chief-Engineer to his report to the Kzinti since I know one coming from me would not even be recognized. I hope it will help ease the minds of his family and friends. As I think back to all the things he and I talked about, just for a moment I remember our talk on mates and mating and I note that an odd idea has taken root in my mind.


End file.
